


even though it was only one night it was fucking strange

by iridescentglow



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-31
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentglow/pseuds/iridescentglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Danny fucks everyone who passes through their office. But it's happened enough times that Danny thinks maybe it's necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even though it was only one night it was fucking strange

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric drabble. Title from The Strokes.

It wasn't quite an inauguration. It's not like Danny fucks everyone who passes through their office. But it's happened enough times that Danny thinks maybe it's necessary. Just once. To get inside a person quite so wholly; obliterate all the space, emotional or otherwise -- if you're going to put your ass on the line for someone every day (blows to the head and screams at your throat), then you need to _know_ them.

It happened with Sam, because she offered to buy him a drink after work and he wasn't too stupid to say no. The next day she was so blasé it almost disturbed him -- it was the guy who was supposed to give the girl the brush off the morning after, he reminded her as they passed the coffee machine. She laughed, quickly and dismissively. He placed the lightest of kisses on her lips because her quiet amusement looked so pretty.

He'd almost expected the same kind of nonchalance from Martin. The cool way his eyebrows would creep up his forehead, as his smile clicked into place; a kind of easy charm just shy of smarminess. It wasn't a judgement Danny could control the first time they met: _creep_. He knew Martin's type; they were always pliable, always carefully complicated and utterly forgettable.

When he had tried to kiss him -- in Martin's apartment, because Martin had invited him back and Danny hadn't said no -- Martin had been surprised, _unresponsive_. Wide eyes and WASPishly polite horror as Danny unwound his tie. 

"I thought we were going to talk," Martin said, the palm of his hand covering Danny's still-moving fingers. "I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't." Danny laced his fingers through Martin's.

Martin smiled, for the first time; genuinely amused and wiped clean of all the carefully drilled complaisance. He leaned forward, tightening his grip on Danny's hand.


End file.
